


Reports

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: Transience [1]
Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, at least he had much to report back to Sphinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this happens somewhere in-between Part III and Part IV of Transience. No need to read that to get the context of this fanfic, but if you happen to be following Transience, it's good to read this as bonus material for a little bit more understanding of the backstory.

"What makes you so obsessed with money?" the man questions, cold gaze settling on her.

She stares at him blankly in return, amber at grey.

She doesn't know, really.

_I guess it's because I have no purpose in life._

"It's what I can get," is her faked reply.

He scoffs, turning his head to look out the window.

He sets the teacup down.

"Then do pray tell, what  _can_  you  _not_  get?"

He looks back at her once more, meeting her gaze.

"... I don't really know, but hey, you want this magatama? Going real cheap. Just a couple thousand yen."

She nearly bites through her tongue after saying that.

Why  _is_  she saying that, anyway?

He wants to question it, but knows he shouldn't.

She hated it, that her own speech was bound, and she wasn't able to fully express herself.

He stares at the swirling leaves in the teacup. "Tell me, why do you keep saying that?"

He surprises himself with his tone, curious, like a child - when was he even a child? Probably never.

She, too, is surprised by his words, and his softer tone.

"... I don't know," she murmurs softly, unlike her usual, loud self, reaching into her pouch for pen and paper. She cannot speak any more, lest she have her speech controlled yet again.

She scribbles something, in her slightly messy script, and slides it across the table.

_I blame my family - it's a curse of sorts. I never wanted this. Not a single bit._

He stares at the back of the crumpled receipt, trying to comprehend, understand, perhaps even relate to the red-haired devil in front of him. (Not like he was pure, anyway.)

He doesn't look back at her, but pulls out a few thousand-yen bills and places them on the table before leaving. He says nothing, but he knows she understands. They were both broken like that.

He needs to think, and perhaps tell Mira. Mira needed to know - yes, she and her Master needed to be warned, before they met Dora and she lost control.

Well, at least, he had much to report back to Sphinx.

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply extra reading material if you follow Transience (the main work).
> 
> No EiDora was intended.


End file.
